The present invention relates generally to database management and optimization, and more particularly to an automated method and/or apparatus adapted to intelligently distribute data files within a database based upon predetermined conditions. In one embodiment, the present invention includes a computer-implemented method including, on a single database, classifying a data set in response to metadata corresponding to one or more data files; and creating a data file topology comprising an data file identifier, a data file location and a data file type. The method described herein may also include receiving a predetermined rule directory comprising a set of features corresponding to one or more file systems; and in response to the data file topology and the predetermined rule directory, reorganizing the data set such that at least a portion of the data set is moved to one of a set of new file systems having a predetermined optimized characteristic. As described herein, the principles of the present invention may be embodied as a computer-implemented method, a computer program product, an apparatus, a system or any suitable combination thereof.
Other embodiments and features of the present invention are described in detail with reference to the following drawings.